An Incubus Heart
by cheshire-writer
Summary: Blood runs thicker than water, Kuwabara only wishes that the rain could wash away his bloodlines, and erase what he had become.  WARNING: Yaoi, multiple pairings  mainly containing Kuwa , and Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** First I'd like to say that no, I am not giving up on Trials of Eros. I just wanted to write the first chapter for this story while the idea for it was still fresh in my mind. This fic will contain multiple pairings (mainly with Kuwa) but the fisrt chapter is definitely more Hieibara. Also,**

**RATED M FOR A REASON ;p**

Hiei yawned it was much too late for him to be awake, he would rather be sleeping or at least be doing something useful instead of sitting in Koenma's office, waiting to be assigned to their new mission.

"Damn it where the hell is pacifier breath!" Yusuke yelled before taking something out from inside his jacket.

"Yusuke is that really…" Kurama let his voice trail off as Yusuke simply nodded before shaking up the can of whipped cream and squirting it into his mouth.

"You have no idea how good this crap tastes!" He yelled with his mouth crammed full of froth.

"It looks positively vile." Hiei spat seeing how the foam dripped down the detectives chin.

Yusuke gave Hiei a mild glare before squirting a good amount of the can straight into Hiei's face. The small demon sputtered profanities and stumbled backwards while trying to wipe the sweet substance off. The high temperature of his skin was causing the whipped cream to melt making it run down his neck and underneath his shirt.

"Damn it detective!"

"Yusuke was that really necessary?" Kurama scolded.

"Yep." Was all he said before sticking the nozzle back in his mouth.

Hiei growled before grabbing a handful of tissues from the box on Koenma's desk. He managed to get most of the mess off with a few dabs, but his skin was still left uncomfortably sticky. It was then that the large doors opened and Hiei discreetly dropped the tissues in the waste basket hidden under Koenma's desk.

"About time you got here pacifier breath!" Yusuke snapped.

"As much as I like your warm welcomes Yusuke, this is no time for friendly banter. If all you could please sit down in the chairs in front of my desk we can get started."

"Kuwabara ain't here yet!"

"Unfortunately, he won't be joining us tonight."

This caused all three members of the spirit detective team to pause. Both Yusuke and Kurama sat in their chairs while Hiei chose to lean back against the wall. Koenma, who wore his teenage form, sat in his desk. The godling opened a red folder on his desk and sighed gravely.

"Koenma, may I inquire as to why Kuwabara won't be joining us?" The fox asked with both curiosity and worry.

"That, Kurama, is exactly why I called you three here." Koenma then tossed the folder down in front of them.

Inside the saw a black and white picture of a smiling Kazuma Kuwabara, holding his pudgy cat Eikichi. Kurama picked up the folder and scanned its contents, his green eyes widening with shock.

"This... Koenma are you sure this information is correct?"

"I'm afraid so, just like Yusuke, we failed to check the signs before things got out of hand."

"Anyone care to explain this all to me?" Yusuke asked both with frustration and a hint of panic.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara is a Cambion."

"And just what the hell is a Cambion?"

"It means that exactly one of the human's parents was a succubus or and incubus, in Kuwabara's case, his mother was a succubus."

A hefty silence fell across the room as the three tried to absorb the information. The most innocent seaming of their team, and the only human, was in fact half incubus. Hiei remembered an old human tale Kurama had told him about King Arthur; hadn't the wizard Merlin been part incubus as well? That would explain why Kuwabara possessed so much spirit energy at such a young age.

"Does this mean that Kuwa's... a demon? Like the rest of us?"

"No, a Cambion's blood still registers as human with any test. The reason this is so serious Yusuke is that Cambion's are often possessed by their demon bloodline, they have no control over their renewed demon instincts."

"Kurama is right Yusuke," Koenma said gravely. "In his normal state, the state you all know him as, he is a human while the incubus side of him is dormant but while the blood is awakened he will be a full blooded incubus."

"And you only decided to tell us about it now!"

"I only found out because Kuwabara came to me last month!" Koenma yelled back, slamming his hands down on his desk while he stood. He then sighed and sat back down. "He made me take an oath not to tell you unless I believed the situation was absolutely necessary. " Apparently he's known what he is for a long time, but it wasn't until last month that his Incubus blood began to awaken."

"Why... why didn't he say anything to us?" Yusuke asked while placing his head down in his hands, no one could answer him.

"Since Kuwabara's last visit we had him under surveillance at his request. Tonight he disappeared. An incubus has not been seen in the human world for over a century."

"So we find him and wait until his human side comes back?"

"Basically yes, the spirit world policy is to terminate any Incubus, Succubus, or Cambion on site. Botan, I and you three are the only ones who know of this, make sure to keep it that way."

The all nodded in unison, except Hiei, he merely 'hn'd

"Then you're all dismissed. Just remember to be careful, our friend will not be himself tonight."

"Understood, may ask for some communicators to use?"

"Of course, I have some here in my desk." Koenma opened a door in his desk and pulled out three identical communicators and handed one of them to each of the team members. "Each communicator has a GPS so that each can locate the other two devices."

"Thank you Koenma, we shall be taking our leave now."

"Good luck!" Koenma called after them as they left.

Standing outside the door was Botan, her usual cheerfulness gone and her expression grim. The boys passed by her quietly giving her a slight nod of acknowledge. Only then did she smile; her eyes hopeful. The then took an available portal back to the Human world. Hiei recognized the park they arrived in as the one where he had met Kurama, Kuwabara, and Botan when Yusuke was kidnapped.

"So where do we start?" Yusuke asked, his voice sounding bored though his eyes looked anxious.

"I believe we should split to cover a larger area. Keep the communicators close at hand, as soon as you spot Kuwabara, contact the rest of us."

Hiei rolled his eyes, Kuwabara had no chance in a fight against him, Kurama was being to cautious. Yusuke left first, deciding to look around Kuwabara's apartment. Kurama took towards the forest around Genkai's, thinking that Kuwabara's awakened demon instincts might crave the closest place to a demon world habitat it could find. Hiei took to the opposite side of town from Yusuke's search, knowing he could cover the wide area in a short amount of time with his Jagan. A heavy rain began to fall as the fire demon flitted from one building to the next. The rain soaked his cloak, making the fabric heavy on his tired limbs.

Then he felt it, Kuwabara's aura, holding a new demonic energy to it, the energy trying to draw him like moth to the flame. Tracking the aura was easy enough since it had appeared only a few meters from where he had stood a top a building. The aura lead to a small warehouse at the edge of a wooded area. With little trouble Hiei picked the lock on the door and slipped inside. The building was filled with card boxes stacked to the roof, Hiei glared in frustration. How was he supposed to search for anything in such a mess. Then he heard something crash to the floor in the left corner of the building and smirked. Even in his demon form it seemed that Kazuma retained his regular clumsiness. Quickly Hiei jumped across the stacks of boxes until he cam to the left, only to find that the noise had only been from another stack of boxes falling to the floor. A growl left him before he stopped himself. What looked like a golden rope was tied around one of the boxes. He followed the rope with his eyes, seeing how it ran across the floor, leading behind him. Just as he noticed the ropes direction, too strong arms wrapped around his torso, lifting him of the ground.

Hiei kicked backwards, freeing himself from the other grip as he jumped into the air, flipping backwards to land facing his opponent. The demon then stood in shock. True, he had been warned that Kuwabara's blood was that of a demon, but he hadn't been prepared to see the transformation.

Kazuma stood before him, curly hair hanging loose. His lips stretched in a smirk, revealing pearly white fangs. He wore a black t-shirt and a dark pair of jeans, they stood in stark contrast to the lizard like tail that swung behind him. But the most striking feature of the transformation were the eyes, instead of the usual shadowed silver, they glowed a fiery gold.

"K-Kazuma?" Hiei stuttered out.

The wind was suddenly knocked out of him as he was tackled to the floor. Kuwabara was crouched over him, pinning him to the floor as he straddled the small demon's waist. Hiei realized that this was the first time he had seen an Incubus. He coughed and gasped, attempting to get some air back in his lungs. A slender finger with a long claw ran along his abdomen causing him to shiver. The Incubuses smirk grew and licked its lips in anticipation. It leaned forward and the fire demon turned away giving it pause before laying a small kiss on the little demons cheek. A blush coated the demons face and he did his best to struggle out of the others grasp.

"G-get off me oaf!" Hiei yelled and the smirk disappeared from the Incubuses face, replaced instead with a pout.

The Incubus leaned forward again, this time pressing his lips to the others. Hiei froze; eyes wide with shock as a wave of dizziness made him feel like he was suffocating. He continued to struggle with renewed desperation. He grabbed the communicator from his scarf, only for it to be knocked out of his with a flick of the Incubuses tail. Another kiss, this time to his neck. Hiei's movements slowed as the kisses to his neck continued, the kisses soon turning into long licks with a temptingly warm tongue. A light moan left him and the fire demon bit his lip in shame. Never had he felt such a pleasure. Faintly he wondered if it was because Kazuma was an Incubus, or was it merely because he had never allowed someone to become close touch him in such a way. The licking ceased and the fire demon almost whined in protest. Instead of smirking the Incubus smiled, a true kind smile the reminded Hiei that this was indeed Kuwabara, his teammate and dare he say it, friend.

"Kazuma... you're not yourself right now." The Incubus cocked his head to the side, reminding Hiei of a confused pup. "I can't... we cannot continue this."

The Incubus shook his head 'no', dismissing Hiei words. But Hiei didn't noticed, his focus was instead on the two small horns that were perched in the Incubus's unruly locks. He raised a hand and grasped one of the slim white triangles, rubbing his fingers across the smooth surface, fascinated by the way it heated up at his touch. A groan left the Incubuses lips and he rolled his hips, grinding down against the blushing fire demon. He then lied his head down on Hiei's chest, a deep rumbling purr leaving him. Again Hiei froze in surprise but decided to pet the others hairs, letting his fingers glide through it like fine silk. The Incubus swayed his tail back and forth in rhythm with the fire demons heart beat, his purring fluttering lightly with each touch to his hair. Another kiss was placed on Hiei's cheek causing the fire demons blush to intensify and the Incubus smirked.

The fire demon yelped as he was suddenly flipped onto his knees, his chest lying over one of the many boxes as the Incubus restrained his wrist with his long white tail. A gasp left Hiei's lips as he felt a warm hand slip up into his cloak, lightly grazing the claws across his stomach before rubbing against his nipple. The rest of his cloak was pushed up passed his shoulders, but he failed to notice, all his focus placed on the hand that pleasured him. Swiftly his belts were undone and his loose pants fell away. Hiei shivered as the cold air reached his nether regions. A light nip to his ear sent another shiver up his spine and moan to leave him as the nip lead to a gentle nibbling on his earlobe. His breath came in gasps now; the idea of escape left long behind as he raised his hips enticingly. A rich purr came from the incubus as he trialed his hands lower, resting his palms on the fire demons hips.

Hiei almost sighed in relief when he felt the Incubus grasp his shaft firmly. The tight grip sending electric sparks of pleasure up his spine that increased as the hand glided back and forth. A long moan left Hiei that was interrupted as a saliva slick finger prodded at his entrance. It took a great deal of will power not to scream the digit slipped inside him. There were no words to describe how Hiei felt at that moment. Before he had refused to be with anyone; perceiving such a partnership between people as a weakness. Now that perception fell away, leaving confusion in its wake. The Incubus stretched him carefully, taking care to stretch him thoroughly, first with one, then two and then three fingers. Hiei moaned breathlessly with each addition and whimpered when they were taken away.

His eyes widened as he felt the tip of the Incubus's cock press against him. He bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut before thrusting his hips backwards, a hoarse and loud moan echoing from him. The Incubus slowly pulled himself from his passage, only leaving the tip inside before snapping his hips forward in a deep thrust. Hiei moaned repeatedly, only stopping when his panting breath was trying to regain air into his lungs. He felt like he was drowning in the pleasure, suffocating him as it enveloped him. The pace was rough and quick the way Hiei craved it to be. His cock soon ached for release and he let his frustration show as he growled. Then in a sudden wave of dizziness and panic, Hiei realized his demon energy was slowly slipping away, being absorbed by the Incubus.

He felt the Incubus smirk as he kissed the back of his neck. The Incubuses grip on his waist tightened as he thrust deeper into the fire demon. Hiei almost screamed as a spot deep within him was struck. The Incubus then lifted Hiei's hip as to hit the spot with every sharp thrust he made. The fire demon knew he was close, all his muscles tensed at once, his skin prickling with heat. It was then that Hiei decided, even though he knew choosing to stay would drain him of the rest of his energy; it would be well worth it. Just so long as he could remember this moment in the afterlife. With one final moan he came hard, the Incubus soon followed, feeling him with his essence.

They then collapsed on the ground, neither able to support the others wait as they panted. Hiei felt his pulse slowing as the last of his energy began to leave him, and he smiled. Never, in all his life, did he expect to die like this.

**A/N:**** And that everyone, was chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Would've had this posted earlier but… it was my birthday yesterday and couldn't get to my computer to write :p**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Hiei woke to the splashing of water and the smell of scented soap floating through steam-filled air. Then he felt warm water splash against his skin and a soft cloth scrubbing against the back of his legs. His eyes snapped open with a panic that subsided as soon he saw that it was Kuwabara who was bathing him. Though slightly confused by the Humans actions he did not protest, instead he relaxed and let his mind drift through the memories of the night before. He was still sore from the rough indulgence but licked his lips fondly. It wasn't until sometime had passed that Hiei realized that Kuwabara's face was stricken with panic. The demon rested a hand on the humans arm only for him to flinch away.

"Hiei! Y-you're awake!" Kazuma gasped in shock before squeezing the small fire demon close. "I-I'm so sorry… I thought I could control it but then you… you got hurt because of me and I can't-"

Hiei cut him off with a kiss to the lips, both arms wrapped around the human's neck. Kuwabara jumped back in surprise only to cause himself to land backwards on his rear while the demon refused to let go, causing himself to be pulled out of the tub and land on top of the human, his lips still firmly locked onto the others. A deep blush coated Kuwabara's skin before he used a firm grip to grab Hiei's shoulder and force him to sit back far enough that he couldn't remain latched onto his lips.

"H-Hiei what the-" The human stuttered out before being interrupted once again.

"Would you prefer me to do something else?" Hiei purred suggestively.

"Uh ummm uh…" Then Kuwabara was saved as the phone rang in the other room.

He hastily shoved Hiei off his lap and scampered to the living room and picked up the receiver.

"Kuwabara residence; Kazuma Kuwabara speaking."

Hiei huffed before pulling himself up from the floor and grabbing a towel. He still craved the humans touch, hoping that it would lead to a repeat of the night before. Though he himself could not explain why, a small part of mind was even suspicious of the craving, but that part of his mind was ignored. He left the bathroom behind him while loosely wrapping the towel around himself and venturing into Kuwabara's room.

The room was clean and orderly, not how Hiei had imagined it. He curled himself onto the bed that was situated in the corner of the room, the heavy blankets and soft pillows soon lulled him off to sleep. Only to be shaken awake a moment later.

"C'mon Hiei I know you're drained right now but we gotta go!" Kuwabara said before rummaging through his dresser.

"I don't see the urgency, come to bed."

"Seriously Hiei this isn't the time for sleeping." The fire demon swore he could hear a faint growl in the human's voice.

"I didn't mean for us to sleep." Hiei purred with enticement, causing Kuwabara to blush and sputter.

"N-not funny! That phone call was from Kurama, he's at the hospital with Yusuke," He then handed Hiei a bundle of clothing. "So get dressed because I'm driving us both there."

The fire demon rolled his eyes; of course it would be like the detective to ruin his fun. He dressed in what Kuwabara handed him, I white sleeveless shirt a pair of draw string blue shorts, both were too big, the shorts legs reach a good five inches past his knees.

"I know they don't fit but I don't have anything smaller than that."

"Where is my regular attire?"

"I-it needed washing."

"Hn."

Kuwabara then led both of them outside the small house and to an old greyish blue automobile. Hiei looked over his shoulder to observe the building. It was a small white town house, complete with a porch and two sets of rose bushes on either side of the stairs. Sky blue shudders framed the sides of each window and a white picket fence surrounded the yard. One word came to Hiei's mind to sum up the sight 'Cozy'.

"I don't believe I've ever seen your home before…" He said idly.

"My Aunt left it to me and Shizuru a few months ago in her will." Kuwabara replied as he pulled the car out of the drive way.

Hiei frowned, he hadn't seen the Kuwabara sister in the house, nor had he smelt or sensed her presence. He opened his mouth to ask but snapped it shut when he sensed the tension from Kuwabara's aura. The fire demon supposed that it wasn't really his place to ask such questions in the first place.

They reached the hospital quickly, with Kuwabara driving more than the legal limit. Hiei followed the human closely as he received directions from the Hospital receptionist that led them to an elevator and several turns down long white hallways. Then they finally reached Yusuke's room at which Hiei glanced at the wall clock before following the human in. The clock had read nine forty five.

"Hey guys!" Yusuke greeted from the hospital bed before stuffing his face full of the mush that was on the food tray lying on his lap.

"Jeez Urameshi, Kurama made it sound like an emergency yet you're eating like a pig!"

"Bus boo bait!" The former spirit detective garbled through his food then swallowed loudly before continuing. "As soon as you find out why I'm in this bed you're gonna fall over dead."

"Yeah sure I will, in case you forgot I saw all the weird stuff that went on when we did those spirit detective missions to so it's not like much can shock me anymore."

It was after Kuwabara finished that Kurama appeared in the door way, visibly tired and drained. The fox smiled at the two who just arrived before looking expectantly at Yusuke.

"Are you ready for him?" Kurama asked while brushing some cherry red hair behind his ear.

"Yeah bring him in," the fox left and Yusuke gave the others a hard look. "You guys will have to sit down for this one, and no freaking out or you'll be paying for it."

Kuwabara reluctantly sat down with his arms crossed, pouting slightly while keeping his eyes focused on the floor. The look almost crumbled Hiei's resolve. While still retaining a mask of complete calm he sat beside the human, most of himself hidden from the detective by Kuwabara's large frame. Lightly he brushed his fingers up along the human's thigh, feeling his body heat through the thick pair of jeans he wore. Kuwabara stiffened before grabbing Hiei around the wrist to keep the demons hand still. Hiei growled quietly in frustration, only loud enough for the human to hear him.

"The hell you growling for over there?" Or so he thought.

"Hn." Was his only reply; choosing to focus his eyes on the window and wonder if it was too late to escape back to demon world instead of having a reasonable conversation.

After waiting for a long while in silence the door finally opened to Kurama walking inside with a nurse following close behind. The nurse gingerly handed Yusuke a small bundle before hurrying out of the room but not before the group all caught a glimpse of her yellow demon eyes. Their attention then fixed on the bundle that Yusuke held gently in his arms which had started moving. The Mazoku then tucked the bundle close to his chest and flipped back the top of the blanket to reveal the face of his newborn child.

The babe had a bright green eyes, and Mazoku markings tattooing it's skin, with a full head of black hair that shone red in the sunlight that filtered through the window. No one made a noise, Hiei and Kuwabara's jaws had both gone slack with shock. They could only watch with numb fascination as the baby looked up at his father and cooed for more attention, coaxing the parent into holding him closer. No one could doubt that Yusuke was the father. Not only were the Mazoku markings on the child a direct sign of it's heritage, but the shape of the child's face and eyes were an exact match to that of his fathers.

"H-how?" Kuwabara barely managed to stutter out.

"Well as Kurama had to explain to me during the… event thingy, Mazoku are a completely male race, kind of like the ice maiden's except that we breed… so uh, you know what? Kurama you are _much_ better at explaining things than me so how about you do it?" The fox gave an exasperated sigh.

"To be straight with you all, Yusuke has the ability to bear children, as he found out last night when he fell into labour."

Again silence laid an awkward blanket over the room. The silence was broken when the child yawned and rubbed his eyes before dozing off into a soft snore.

"Do… do any other demon guys get pregnant?" Kuwabara asked, looking down at his own stomach in wonder.

"Yes a few other species have the ability, though there are certain remedies that make the ability available to others as well." Kurama replied simply, as if the subject they were discussing was something as normal as the weather.

"Does he… does he have name Urameshi?" Yusuke smiled at the question.

"Yeah, named him Kazuki from the book the nurse gave me."

"You have to remember to thank her." Kurama chuckled.

"Pfft I already did! Now how about we get out of this hospital so I can get a real breakfast?"

"If you insist, let me just go clear it with the hospital staff-"

But before Kurama could finish his sentence, Yusuke was already out the door and walking down the hallways; the others soon followed.

**A/N: Most questions will be answered in the following chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter to!**

Yusuke shouldered open the door to his small apartment, careful with the precious child in his arms, and dropping the grocery bags that had been held by his teeth. As soon as they had left the hospital he had told the others that he needed to go home to rest but really he had just wanted to be alone. He had picked up a few baby supplies on his way home, hoping it would be enough for the week. Cash was short these days, hence his living in a run down apartment that smelt like the tenants smoked everything they could find on the street. Yusuke grimaced, how the hell was he going o raise a kid in a place like this?

Even when he closed the door behind him he could smell it. His apartment was a small bachelor; it barely fit the twin mattress and dresser before leading into a small corner of a kitchen. He laid the child down on the bed before hurriedly putting the groceries away. When he walked back to the bed he paused and unpacked the last grocery bag. A small baby blanket, plush, warm, and a soft cream color; Yusuke un wrapped Kazuki of the scratchy blanket from the hospital before swaddling the small baby in the new blanket. The tattooed babe looked confused for a moment before gurgling in approval and Yusuke smiled before kissing the child's forehead. Kazuki squealed in delight as he was held close and clutched his had in his father's hair, tugging slightly.

"Ouchy 'Zuki." Yusuke chided with a chuckle before sighing. "I know this place isn't the greatest, but I promise that I'll do my best for ya okay?"

He could feel his eyes water as the babe, his child rested against him in contentment.

…1314…

'His knuckles are white from how tightly he's squeezing the steering wheel.' Kurama noted as he watched Kuwabara drive.

Hiei had left soon after Yusuke and Kuwabara had asked Kurama to come over for tea. The fox was know fool, it was obvious that something was bothering his friend. His first instinct of course was to badger Kuwabara with question but he restrained himself. It was always better to let Kuwabara speak when he needed to, and at his own pace.

The pulled up to a small white house that Kurama hadn't seen before.

"Kuwabara where are we?"

"Th-this is my new house, my Aunt gave it to me in her will."

He nodded, admiring the landscaping of the property, especially the flower bed that lined the front of the house. Kuwabara lead him inside to an elegantly decorated living room. A large fire place sat at the far wall, a Victorian sway back couch sat in front with a large plush arm chair sitting off to the side, closer to the fire and right beside a large cherry wood book shelf.

"This is quiet an impressive home." He commented.

"He, you should see the study room upstairs. Smart guy like you would feel right at home."

Kuwabara then lead him to a modern kitchen, spacious with stainless steel appliances and white marble countertops. A mahogany dining table was set in front of the breakfast nook with a large glass vase on top that was nearly over flowing with brightly coloured flowers.

"Do you want Green tea or Early Grey? Those are the only two I have."

"Early Grey, thank you."

After making the tea Kuwabara pulled out a chair by the breakfast nook and sat down, Kurama did the same.

"So you wished to speak with me." Kurama said after awhile.

"Y-yeah… I know Koenma's already told you that I'm not fully human."

"That is correct."

"I-I didn't want to tell you guys… I mean an Incubus is a parasitic rapist! They sneak into people's rooms, do what they want, and leave people broken! I-… I can't be like that Kurama… please tell me I won't be like that."

Despite his years of experience, Kurama did not expect Kuwabara to begin crying. Not so soon into the conversation. Comforting was not his strong point but Kurama tried. He wrapped an arm across the taller man's shoulders, the small gesture giving some support.

"Kuwabara I want you to listen to me okay… " Kazuma nodded. "Good, now we've known each other for quiet some time now and I _know_ you would never turn into a beast like what you just described. "Kazuma shook his head. "Don't shake your head, if you were to turn into such a beast there would have been signs, alright? And you have shown _none_ of those signs."

Kuwabara went still before raising his head.

"None?"

"None, now I will arrange for Koenma to give you more information on Incubi and Cambion's but here's what I know for certain. Not all of them are rapists, yes many are and that's because they have to live on sexual energy-"

"Sexual energy!"

"Yes! Now I know it may sound bad-"

"Bad? Bad! It makes it sound like I'm some sort of supernatural whore!" Kuwabara almost screamed while jumping to his feet.

"Now be reasonable Kuwabara!"

"No! You be reasonable!"

Kuwabara then stormed off, running up the stairs with the fox following close behind before making it to the bathroom, slamming the door shut, and locking it.

"Now really Kazuma this is completely ridiculous!"

"L-like hell it is!"

Kurama sighed and slid down the door with his back pressed against it.

"I hope you realize that I will sit here until you come out Kuwabara."

"…Shut up."

…1314…

Hiei was half way to the Makai before he turned and headed back, feeling the same pull as he did the night before. It was easy for him to find his way back to Kuwabara's home; he had been there a few minutes earlier to retrieve his clothes. Not many homes were built like old English cottages, and each house was nicely spaced away from each other. Even Hiei could tell that the neighbourhood belonged to more upper class humans than what he was used to. The fire demon leapt tree to tree until he was crouched on a branch in front of one of Kuwabara's second story windows. He quietly slid the window open and slipped inside, his feet landing on the tiled floor of the bathroom. In front of the door sat Kuwabara, knees drawn up near his chest, his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. Hiei smirked and licked his lips, silently stalking forward.

In a split second he had his scarf wrapped around Kuwabara's mouth and wrists, tying his hands above his head to the towel rack beside the sink, across the room from where the human had been sitting. Kuwabara was understandably stunned by the sudden movement, especially when a blade sliced through the front of his shirt.

"Kuwabara, is everything alright in there?" Hiei silently cursed, he should have sensed the fox before going into the house.

Hiei placed the edge of his sword against the human's neck, ensuring that he wouldn't dare make a noise. Even as the fire demon crouched down and ran a hot tongue just below his jaw line the human didn't utter a single sound. Hiei reached up and pressed his thumb flat against one of Kuwabara's pert nipples, rolling the sensitive nub of flesh around to make the human squirm underneath him. He nipped underneath Kuwabara's ear then suckled on the spot, making sure to bruise the skin before biting down.

Kazuma yelped in surprise before immediately biting his lip, but the fire demon only smirked and laid a kiss on the human's cheek. He tasted blood as the demon captured his lips and his warm tongue slipped into play, Kazuma couldn't help the shiver of pleasure that ran up his spine while confusion swam through his head. There was a 'click' noise before the bathroom door swung open.

"Hiei get off him right now!" Kurama yelled, snapping his rose whip against the tiled floor.

"Find your own prey fox, this ones mine." The fire demon growled venomously.

Kurama growled back, flicking his whip so that it wrapped around Hiei's ankle. He then threw his arm back, dragging the smaller demon away from the human before the whip un wrapped itself and swung upwards, and with a flick of his wrist Kurama brought the whip back down to slice through Kuwabara's bindings. Hiei leaped at Kurama but the fox simply plucked a seed from his hair, vines instantly sprouted forth to bind the fire demon who landed hard on the floor. The fox ignored him, instead walking over to Kuwabara who had curled himself up, covering his head in shame.

"Kazuma…" Kurama said gently while lying a reassuring hand on the humans shoulder. "Would you like to talk about what happened last night?" Kuwabara shook his head. "Well from Hiei's behaviour I both think we know…" The human whimpered.

"I-I'm sorry I just, it was like someone else had control of my body and he… he just took him." Another whimper escaped him as his lip trembled.

"It's okay Kuwabara now before things got to… serious, did your other self kiss Hiei?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay, now what happened is that your Incubus self used a spell known as Cupid's Kiss, what it does is bring any desire a person has for the kisser makes them focus on it."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that a part of Hiei did desire what happened. Though I'd be willing to bet that his pride was holding him back from ever making any advances. Any ways the kiss caused Hiei's desire to be Hiei's main focus."

"S-so I didn't force him into something he didn't want?"

"Exactly." A huge wave of relief washed over Kuwabara and he sighed. "However I should warn you that Hiei will have an obsession with you for quiet some time because of the kiss."

The human gulped, staring at the fire demon who struggled against the vines that bound him. He crawled over and slowly lifted the demons small frame in his arms and held him close.

"Hiei…" Kuwabara whispered hoarsely and the demon grunted in reply. "I need you to calm down a bit okay."

"Why should I? Things were going plenty fine before the fox showed up."

Kuwabara chuckled at the smaller demon's antics.

"I'll cook you some lunch, will you calm down for that?"

"… Fine."

With that settled Kuwabara carried Hiei to the kitchen, handing a cup of tea to Kurama before setting to work on making a simple lunch of soup and sandwiches. After setting the pot of soup on the stove to heat he sat Hiei down in front of the table and went to his room to change his clothes. The fire demon grumbled about the vines but Kurama chose to ignore him. If he let Hiei go now the demon would only try to take Kuwabara again. Instead he had other problems to worry about.

…1314…

Koenma huffed and threw another stack of files into the finished bin. He was just about to reach for another stack of papers when the phone rang.

"Ogre get the phone!"

"Yes boss!"

George stumbled over, barely catching the phone as he knocked it over.

"H-hello?" The Ogre stuttered. "Of course- Koenma sir it's for you!"

"Of course it's for me! Now bring the phone over here Ogre!"

George obediently obeyed as he presented the old rotary phone to Koenma.

"Hello? Oh yes Kurama what can I do for you today?... I'm not sure… I'll do my best but that's all I can promise. Just understand that the only reason I'm doing this is because of Kuwabara's distress… you're welcome."

The demi-god then hung up the phone, shaking his head. How in the three worlds did Kurama expect him to complete such a request?

…1314…

"Okay guys, lunch is served." Kuwabara said while setting the bowls of soup on the table.

"Thank you Kuwabara." Kurama said while taking a bowl for himself.

"Heh, no problem."

Hiei took his bowl of soup quietly, choosing not to bring any attention to himself. He had already been humiliated once by Kurama, he didn't care to repeat the experience. Instead he just sat there and watched while the other two conversed, waiting for his chance to have Kuwabara to himself.

…1314… 

"Do you sense that my Lord?"

"Yes… I haven't felt that energy for a century now. Quick and gather the rest of the tribes men, I refuse to let this chance go to waste!"

"Yes my Lord."

**A/N: Don't worry, Hiei had worse day XD And Kuwabara is discovering that he will have some new powers now that his Cambion side has awakened. But who is this new 'Lord'? And what did Kurama ask of Koenma? Find out in future chapters!**


End file.
